In the current reagent detecting process, basically, the reagent to be detected is filled into a reagent tube with a standard volume and shape, and then reagent detecting is carried on with the reagent tube being put into a detecting instrument to obtain a detecting result. Alternatively, the above reagent to be detected is mixed with one or more other reagents after it is filled into a reagent tube with a standard volume and shape, and then reagent detecting is carried on with the mixed reagent tube being put into a detecting instrument to obtain a detecting result.
However, no matter which of the methods is used, the volume of said reagent tube is unchanged. Taking the calorimetric tube used in the detecting process of glycosylated hemoglobin as an example, firstly, it needs to drop 1.2 ml of R1 reagent into the colorimetric tube, then mix it with pre-treated blood sample, close the cap of the calorimetric tube after mixing, and then place the colorimetric tube into the Diazyme Smart340 Instrument to carry on calorimetric detecting. In the process of detecting, the instrument makes R2 reagent stored in the cap of the calorimetric tube drop into the colorimetric tube to mix it with the previous mixed liquid (mixed liquid of R1 reagent and pre-treated blood), and detecting result of glycosylated hemoglobin is obtained after homogeneous mixing and colorimetric detecting. In the above detecting process, too much R1 and R2 reagents are needed, thus resulting in the increasing of the cost and economic burden to the detector.